The Storm's Ghost
by Death Snake
Summary: A teen that's escape an Atlas prison, has came back home to the city of Vale. Now, he's being hunted by the Atlas Military and soon to be Remnant's hunters and huntresses. But the Wolf's ghost will soon awaken and no one can stop the strom that is coming. Rated M for Language, Gore, and Sugestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys, Death Snake here bring you another Fanfiction! Now, this one is going to have more of me being the main character and please don't ask why (I just wanted to try it out). Tell me your thoughts about it and remember fav, follow, and review.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Atlas Military Prisoner Archives: Prisoner no. 4895<span>**

**Name: Ghost [Real name is unknown]**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Date of Birth: Unknown**

**Relatives: Unknown**

**Weapons: Grenade Gauntlet "Chaos", Assault Rifle-Scimitar Sword "Scorpio" (Assault Rifle looks like the HK416 and the sword is an Turkish Scimitar), Anti-Material Magnum (a black Desert Eagle) "Hawk"**

**Semblance: Grimm's Ghost**

**Phase 1: Hide's user from Grimm present**

**Phase 2: Take control of a creature of Grimm**

**Phase 3: Unknown**

**Bio: Originally from Vale, Prisoner 4895 was caught after a failed assassination attempt on General James Ironwood. He was sentence to incrassated confinement until death for war crimes, illegal racing, and conspiracy of working for the White Fang. He worked for a Private Military Company called "Black Storm". Black Storm is one of the most deadly PMCs out there. They have been hired in the Faunus Rights Revolution to execute multiple leaders and civilians. They are also to be believed to help Prisoner 4895 escape prison.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ghost's POV<span>**

_9:35 p.m. City of Vale, Remnant_

"All passengers this is your captain. We will be landing in the city of Vale, in the thirty minutes." Said the captain of the airship. I look out one of the windows of the airship and saw city bellow. I then spotted the famous Beacon Academy, where it post to train the best hunters and huntresses. I kept looking around the city until the airship touched down. I picked up my bag that was on the floor next to me and headed out of the airship.

'I too fucking bright out here!' I thought to myself, as I put my hand up to cover my face from the sun. As I walked onto the concrete runway, I spotted a man that was twice my sizes. He was wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a red tie. I walked in his general direction and out of nowhere he grabbed my arm.

"Hey buddy, if you want to keep on walking you have to pay the fine." he growled at me. As soon he said that guys in black suits surrounded him. I slid my hand over my knife, which was located on my right leg.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any money." I said quietly to the group. I slid the curved knife out of its holster and got ready to strike the closest goon next to me.

"Well, that to-" I cut him off by slicing one of the goons' throat. I moved to the next guy, who was going to pull out a pistol. I grabbed the pistol from his hand, when I shoved the knife into his hand. I aimed the pistol at the rest of the goons and opened fire on them. I turned towards the guy who earlier grabbed my arm and aimed the pistol straight towards his head.

"Junior, you have to get better goons." He smirked at my statement.

"It's nice to see you too, Ghost." Junior said as he pulled out my knife from the dead goon's hand. I tossed the pistol to the ground and placed the knife into its holster.

"So, shall we get the hell out of here?" He laughed at my question and we both headed out of the airfield. We arrived at the parking lot and got in Junior's personal red corvette. "You still have this piece of crap?" he hit me the back of the head, making me stubble a bit.

"Shut up and get in, we have some catching up to do." When we got in, he pulled out of the lot and sped down the street. "Now, how the hell did you get out of prison?" Junior asked with concern voice.

"You should know the answer by now. Black Storm sent in couple Shadow teams and broke me out." I replied to him. He had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry I'm done with them."

"I hope so. Anyway the girls are happy that you decide to come home." As soon he said that we pulled into the Club, we got out of the car and headed inside of the club.

"Look who's back, Miltia." Melanie said over the club's music.

"How was prison?" Miltia asks me as both of them walked over to me.

"It was… fun." I replied to both of them. "You guys still have my old room, right?"

"Of course we do. It's in the back, first door on you left." Junior shouted to me. I nodded to him and walked to the back of the club. When I reach the door leading to my old room, I realize it was locked. I pulled out a key from my coat pocket; the door swung open revealing a pitch-black room. I turn on the lights showing the small room that held a bed, a dresser, a small chest, and a table with a chair next to it. I dropped my bag on the table and headed over to the chest at the foot of my bed. I flung open the chest that held my old Black Storm armor and couple of weapons.

The armor was made up of black and red camouflage cargo pants. a black and red camouflage jacket with a vest that goes under the jacket itself preventing small arms fire. Also on the jacket was a patch with a Red bolt of lighting. Another vest but little bit larger than the first vest and was made to go over the jacket. Last piece of the armor was a skull mask and a black helmet with a black goggles.

I quickly put on the armor and retrieved the weapons inside of the chest. The first weapon was Chaos; I put it on to my right wrist. I pulled out Hawk and put it in its personal holster. I dig a little deeper in the chest and found a holster with at least sixteen throwing knives. I strapped the holster to me and headed out to see Junior.

"Looks like you found all of your old stuff." Junior said behind the bar. He got a clean glass and poured a Deathstalker Sting, one of the strongest drinks ever created and illegal in all four kingdoms because it called for an actual Deathstalker stinger gland.

"Thanks. So, Junior got any jobs for me?" I asked as I snatched the glass from the counter.

"Not as of now but you-" he was cutoff when couple of his goons started yelling. I turn around and saw about ten of them trying to close the main door.

"She's coming!" one of the yelled and about ten more moved to help the others.

"Junior, do you know what they are talking about?" I turn around and saw Junior's face turn white. All of sudden the doors burst open with all the goons trying to keep the door close sent flying. I turn around and saw a blonde girl in a short skirt and golden bracelets walk in. 'This should be good' I thought to myself as all four girls walked up to the bar.

"Hey Junior, I would like a Strawberry Sunset with no ice and a little umbrella!" she yelled across the club. He quickly started to make drinks at incredible pace.

"Hey, girly aren't you a little too young to be here?" I ask her.

"Who are you, the bouncer or something?" she turned around to face me. "You don't look that strong. I could beat you in a fight in about couple seconds." I gave her a smirk and threw both my helmet and goggles on the bar counter. I put my skull mask around my neck and got up from my seat.

"Show me what you got." I turn around and pulled out my knife. She got up from her seat and had her bracelets turn into gauntlets. She charged at me headfirst, I sidestep her while slashing her across her right arm. When she turned to face me again, she saw the slash mark.

"That's no fair." She smirked at me. 'This chick is fucking crazy!' I thought, but was cutoff when she charged at me again. She drew back her right fist, but luckily I activated Chaos and threw my fist at her. When both of our fists connected, we created a blast that threw us to opposite sides of the club. I looked up from my side of the room and saw the blonde standing up. "Is that all yo-" she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw a piece of blonde hair fall to the ground. "You… MONSTER!" I noticed her eyes turned from iliac to red.

She charged at me one more time, but this time I fired couple rounds from my pistol. The rounds made contacted with her and she was thrown across the room again from a black explosions. She looked up at me again, but her eye color turned back from red to iliac.

"What was that?" she asked weakly. I walked over to her and dropped on of the rounds right in her face.

"That my dear this is a personalized anti-material round, that holds a special type of dust called "Black Dust"." I answered her and kneeled down to her. She was covered in blood and was bleeding from her right abdomen. "Junior! Get my first aid kit, NOW!" I yelled to him. 'Shit, I'm sorry blondie' I thought to my self as I tried to stop the bleeding.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yang's POV<span>**

I wake up gasping for air and had sweat dripping off of me. I was calmed down by a guy in a black tank top and with silver tags around his neck.

"Clam down, everything is going to be fine." He said to me and eventually I clamed down. "Ok, now that you are clamed down. Can you at least tell me your name?" he asked. I looked at him and noticed I was in a bed. I moved the sheets from me and saw bandages wrapped around my abdomen. The right side was soaked with blood and he started to remove it.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed at him.

"Don't worry, I'm just clean your wound. Now, are you going to tell me your name or not?" he removed the bandages and grabbed a bag filled with medical supplies.

"Yang Xiao Long. Can you tell me who's the asshole who did this to me?" I winced in pain as he put a needle through a piece of skin.

"I was that asshole, but I don't blame you. Now, give me a sec… and that should do it." I look down to my side and saw the wound stitched together perfectly. I started to get up, but he put his hand in front of me to stop me. "Take it easy, last thing we need is that entire wound to reopen. And if you are wondering why your aura didn't heal you in time is because of the black dust."

"Black dust?" I repeated in a question.

"Black dust is a rare mixture of all four dust forms combined together with the remains of Grimm. It's one of the most unstable dust forms out there but it's great for taking out Grimm and any other enemies. It creates a powerful explosion of dark energy, rendering semblances and aura useless." He smirked at me and helped me up from the bed. I looked him over; he had short trimmed brown hair, hazel eyes, and well built for an advantage size guy.

"So, what's your name?" I asked while holding my abdomen. He looked at me and started to walk away from me.

"Name's Ghost and before we continued this conversation you might want to get dressed. You clothes are on the table, I'll be out in the hall if you need me." he walked out side. I then realized I was in my underwear; I blushed a bit, but quickly snapped out of it. I grabbed my clothes from the table and started to get dressed, I had to be careful of my stitches.

When I was done getting dressed, I spotted a couple pieces of paper on one of the walls. I walked towards it see it was a news paper clipping. One of them showed a picture of a man in a skull mask with helmet and goggles on and it said:

_Black Storm's Dead Ghost_

_The Private Military Contract or PMC know as Black Storm is now being hunted down by the Atlas military. The reason for this, Atlas says "Black Storm has been assassinating high military leaders, political members from the four kingdoms of Remnant, and the Schnee board members. If Atlas stands by and does nothing, then Remnant will fall to a group of terrorists."_

I had to stop reading it, when I spotted another newspaper article. This one talked about underground racing in the kingdom of Mistral, which is illegal in all of the kingdoms but the newspaper article was praising one of the racers. The racer was on a motorcycle that was very similar to mine but it had to submachine guns on the front of it. The article talked about the racer wining some weird underground racing championships.

"Found what you are looking for?" I jumped to Ghost's voice. I turn around to see him walking over to a chest.

"I… Uh." I stuttered at his presents. He pulled out the same armor from the picture and some cash.

"I don't care if you look at them, but don't ask any question about the racing or the Black Storm." I nodded at what he said and walked over to him. He closed the chest and counted the cash he got from the chest. "I got good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" he asked me.

"The good news."

"The good news is that your aura should be back in about thirty minutes."

"And the bad?"

"You have only couple of minutes until your first class period." He stated and my whole entire face went white.

"SHIT!" I yelled out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys will like this story and chapter. And for you guys who want to learn more about Black Storm, I will be putting up Black Storm's soldier types at the beginning of the each chapter. The first Soldier type will be the Shadow Assassin. Remember fav, follow, and review. Peace and follow the new order of the Storm.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup guys, I'm back and giving you another chapter but couple things first. First off, thank to everyone who followed, fav, and liked the first chapter. Second, if you have any ideas or thoughts for characters, soldiers, or anything in that matter, just PM or leave it in the review area. Now if that's all done we can start this chapter.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Atlas Military Archives: Black Strom's Units: Shadow Assassins<strong>

**Other Names: Shadow Teams, Shadows**

**Armor: Prototype stealth armor (similar to the shadow armor from Splinter Cell Conviction)**

**Ranking System: Novice [Primary: Black Secondary: Red], Stalker [Primary: Sliver Secondary: Black], Master [Primary: Black Secondary: Blue], Clan Leader [Primary: White Secondary: Gold]**

**Semblance: Shadow Teleportation**

**Weapons: Energy katana, two silence SMGs (MP5Ks), explosive shurikens, throwing knives**

**Threat Level: Extremely dangerous, only engage if you are in large numbers but avoid at all cost.**

**Bio: Train as children, the Black Assassins originated from the Shadow Clan. No one knows where the clan had originated from, but some believe they are from the continent north of Vale and Vacuo. It is said the creatures of Grimm rule the continent. If the assassins are from there, how did their clan stay alive for so long.**

_**Next Page: **_**Enforcers**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ghost's POV<strong>

Yang and me walked out of Junior's Club and headed towards an old warehouse. The warehouse was a block away from the club.

"Where are we going?" Yang asked me. She was walking by my right side. She had on the same close from the night before. Unlike me, who was wearing a black baseball cap, my Black Storm cargo pants with the boots, and a black t-shirt. I had the rest of my gear in a black duffle bag and also was carrying a metal briefcase.

"We're heading to one of my old safe houses." I said to her. "You probably want to tell who ever in charge at Beacon, that you are going to be a bit late."

"I already told Ozpin, but he said I in trouble for any miss classes. Nothing new, but my sister is probably going to kill me." she said happily.

"So, you just going to skip a day of training or whatever you do in that school, so you can just follow me around?"

"Yep." She smiled at me. I just shook my head at her and kept on walking. After couple minutes, we arrived at the warehouse but were greeted by couple men in black coats with hoods up. I walked up to the group, but kept a good distance.

"May I help you gentlemen with something?" I asked out loud. One of them looked towards me and started to pull out something small. "Yang, you probably want to run." I whispered to her. Just then the man threw a small bladed disc. I dodged it and it went into a wall behind my. I pulled out my knife, but was knocked down when the wall exploded. I looked up and saw the man turn into a black mist. The mist quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of me. The man picked me up by the throat and lifted me up to face him.

"You're a hard one to find Ghost." He said to me. he pulled out a syringe and stuck it in side of my neck. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or your little friend their." He threw me to the ground again and I saw them injecting Yang with another syringe. "Get them ready for transport. The boss wants to see our little friend here." The man shouted at the rest of the group. I quickly fell to darkness as I was lifted up by one of the men.

_Flashback (or dream)_

* * *

><p>"Prisoner 4895 or also known as Ghost." A man said as he walked into the integration room. He was in his mid to late 40's. He had short black hair that was starting to bald. He wore an Atlas military uniform and held pile of documents in a small folder. He took a seat across of me and open up the folder. "It's says here you were part of Black Strom, is that correct?"<p>

"You already know that answer." I spat at him. "What is this really about?" he closed the folder and looked at me.

"You've been captured by the Atlas Military without putting up a fight. Why?" I leaned into the table a bit.

"So this can happen." I whispered. All of a sudden a blue blade went through his chest. He fell on the table with blade still in him; behind the body was a Shadow Assassin. He stared at me with two red dots where his eyes should have been. He grabbed his sword from the dead body and grabbed the keys as well.

"Good to see you, Ghost." He said to me. He walked over to me and took the cuffs off of me. I got out of the chair and he handed me a black duffle bag. "Get dressed, we only have a few minutes before more guards show up." I nodded to him and put on the armor. The armor was a vest, a camo pants, and a holster for my knife that was also in the bag. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said while pulling out my knife and taking a pistol from the dead guard. Open the doors and then there was a white flash.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"Wake up!" someone yelled while kicking me in the chest. I open my eyes to see multiple Black Strom MPs standing over me. Both them we holding assault rifles (SCAR-Hs). They also were wearing black with red splattered vest, black cargo pants, and black baseball caps with red bandanas covering their faces. "Did you hear me!" he went to hit me again with the butt of his gun, but swiped his leg and grabbed the gun from him.<p>

I aim the rifle at him, but everyone in the room saw what happen and started to aim their weapons.

"Drop the weapon!" one of the soldiers yelled at me. I turned to aim at them and saw soldiers, assassins, and vehicles aiming at me.

"Everyone stand down!" I heard someone yell a couple feet behind me. I turn and saw the leader of Black Storm walking towards. I dropped the rifle at my feet when he reached me. "You will go to my office and wait for me to get there. Is that understood?" he growled at me.

"Crystal, sir." I replied to him and walked off to the direction where he came from. When I arrived at his office, I was greeted by the clan leader of the Shadow Clan. He was in his armor but had a white coat with its hood up.

"Clan leader, I didn't know you are going to be here." I said to him.

"I'm sorry about sending in couple of my stalkers, but he order me to." He replied. I walked over to the desk that was at the far end of the room. The room held couple bookshelves on the right side of the door. On the left side it had a stand with some alcohol in an old glass container. The desk was made of wood and had some documents on it.

"Do you know where they took a blonde haired girl?" I asked the Clan Leader.

"We took her to the cells." The leader of the Black Storms said as he walked into the room. He was in his 40's and had few winkles on his face. He hair was short black hair with few streaks of gray starting to show. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a blue handkerchief in his suit's pocket.

"Why the hell is she in the cells?!" I started to yell at him. He walked over to the desk and took a seat behind it.

"God dammit Ghost, calm the fuck down!" he yelled at me. I tried to do as he said, but clench my fists. "I will have someone to bring her up here, but she's you responsibility. Is that understood?" I nodded 'yes' in response. He pulled out a tablet and started to type something on it. After a while he put away. "When you were in Atlas, did you retrieve the objective?"

"Yes, sir. I have it in the briefcase that was with me." He pulled out the tablet again and typed something in it. Minutes later, a soldier walked in with the metal case and sat it down on the table. The soldier quickly left and the leader opened the case soon after. He pulled out a small white flash drive.

"Ghost, do you know what this is?" he held the drive before putting it in a small port that was in the desk.

"It has something to do with the Atlas Military?" he shook his head at me as a hologram of the planet showed.

"Yes and no. This shows every Hunter, Huntress, and any military personnel in Remnant."

"And with this knowledge we can take back what is ours." He nodded and yanked out the flash drive.

"Your mission is to infiltrate Beacon Academy and get as much information on a Mr. Ozpin. If you encounter any obstacles… dispose of them." He said with a smile planted on his face.

"How about the girl that came with me?"

"She will accompany you, but if she tells anyone about this place or what she saw. She'll be executed or worse, understood?" I nodded 'yes' in response and he smiled again. "Good. Now, go and fetch her." I walked out of the room and headed to the containment center. On the way there, I stopped by the armory to grab the gear they took from Yang and me. I put on my armor on and put the weapons into a black duffle back.

When I arrived at the containment center, two heavily armed guards stopped me.

"State your business!" one of them barked at me. Both of them had on heavily armor and were wielding pump-action shotguns. Their armor consisted two rectangular shoulder pads. Pieces of metal covered their forearms and both of their legs. Red balaclavas covered their faces and riot helm with their face shield down for more added protection. They were known as Enforcers.

"I'm here to get the girl, General's orders." I said to them. The led me through the contaminate area, until we stopped at one of the cells. Inside the cell was Yang sleeping on the small mattress.

"She hadn't woke up yet, but I'll be careful if I was you." One of them said while the other picked her up from the mattress. "Where to?"

"The hangar and quickly. I want to get out of here quickly as possible." He nodded and we headed off. When we entered the hangar, I saw a Bullheads being loaded with ammo, supplies, and soldiers. Then I spotted the General standing near a Bullhead. I walked up to him and handed me a small folder.

"Remember, this time no screw ups." He said. He walked away from the VTOL. The enforce that was carrying Yang, set her down in the Bullhead and walked away. I got on board and started up the Bullhead. I pulled the aircraft out of the hanger. When I got the Bullhead to safe altitude, I engaged autopilot and walked to the back of the Bullhead.

"Yang, time get to wake up." I knelt down and shook her lightly. She mumbled something under breath. I shook a little more until her eyes started to open.

"Huh, Ghost, what's going on? Where are we?" she asked.

"Clam down, we're in route to Beacon." I said to her. I went to the duffle bag and pulled out her gauntlets. "You might want these back." I tossed her the gauntlets. She caught them and put them.

"Last thing I remember was getting knocked down by an explosion."

"You have to listen to me. You can't tell anyone what you saw or thought you saw. Understood?" she nodded 'yes' in response.

"Why?" she asked after nodding 'yes'.

"Because if you do, you life will be in danger." She didn't say anything for a while. "Black Storm?" she finally asked as I was about to head back to cockpit.

"Yes, but you tell no one. Come on, we have couple minutes until we reach Vale airspace." I motion her to follow me into the cockpit.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

The Leader of the Black Storm sat in his office. He was reading recent scouting reports, until a woman with black hair in a red dress came into the room.

"Ms. Fall, how may I help you?" he asked as he set down the reports.

"I'm here to make a deal. I want you to free Roman Torchwick from prison." She said to him. The General raised up an eyebrow.

"You want us to free a criminal from Atlas custody?" she nodded 'yes' in response. "What do we get in return?"

"Your men will serve as my army when I take over Remnant."

"You got yourself a deal, Ms. Fall." He smiled as started to go back reading his reports. Cinder walked out of the office and was greeted by two teens. They were waiting for her to finish up the meeting with the PMC leader.

"What was his answer?" a girl with green hair asked.

"He agreed to do it." She said to the girl.

"That was way too easy." Stated a boy with silvery-gray hair. "Do you think it's a trap?'

"No, he's not that stupid. But still, we should be careful with them." She said as they walked to the base's hanger.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go boys and girls, chapter two. Before I go, I would like for you guys to come some names for the Leader of the Black Storm(and a weapon for him if you feel like it) and the a name for the Clan leader of the Black Shadow. Thanks to the people who do it and to the people who are don't YOUR LAZY AS HELL! Remember fav, follow, and review. Peace<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and it's a new year. Man I need get a life. Anyway, if you an artist or you knew one I have a job for you. (You not goanna get paid, but you will receive credit for your work) I want someone make cover image for this story and if you want for some other stories too. For more information PM me. Now, let's get to this story before I bore you to death.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Atlas Military Archives: Black Strom's Units: Enforcers<strong>

**Other Names: Heavy, Juggernaut, Heavy Guard, Grenadiers, and Flamers**

**Armor: Heavily Reinforced Combat Armor**

**Helmets: Armored Gasmasks [Grenadiers], Heavily Armored Riot Helmet [Guards, Riot Officers, and Juggernauts], A Reinforced Wielding Mask [Flamers]**

**Semblance: None**

**Weapons: [Riot Officers] Large Pump-action Shotguns and Deployable War Shields (A Large shield with a piece of glass at the top and covered with large spikes). [Flamer] Flame Throwers and Flame Grenades. [Guards and Juggernauts] Gatling Gun, Deployable LMG, and War Shields. [Grenadier] 12 Round Grenade Launcher, two Grenade Gauntlets (Similar to Ghost's) Mines and HE Satchels.**

**Threat Level: Dangerous. Use flanking maneuvers and armor piecing rounds to take them out.**

**_Next Page: _Hunters**

* * *

><p>Once the Bullhead landed at Beacon, I exited out of the VTOL and was quickly surrounded by hunters and huntress. They drew out their weapons at me and I quickly pulled out Hawk in retaliation. That's when I caught sight of a man in a green suit and cane walk out of Beacon. Ozpin. I quickly aimed my pistol at him and he stopped in his tracks.<p>

"I will only say this once, mercenary. Where is Ms. Yang Xiao Long?" Ozpin said with the most serious face, meaning he wasn't messing around. I didn't say anything to him and stand there with my pistol pointed at him.

"I'm all right Professor Ozpin and I see you got my message." I heard Yang behind me. I turn around to see her fist coming towards my face. I flew to the ground with my head slamming into the concrete. I saw Hawk fly out of my hand and was picked up by Ozpin. I tried to get up, but a blonde huntress pointed a riding crop at me.

"Ms. Goodwitch, make sure he doesn't have any other weapons on him." Ozpin said to the huntress. She called two other hunters to help her. Each hunter grabbed one of my arms and brought me up. Goodwitch started to search me and took my gauntlet, my knife, and all my ammunition. After they searched me, a large man with a white mustache walked up to me. he pulled out a large blunderbuss-axe weapon and hit me in the head with the but of the weapon.

"I'm sorry." Yang whispered to me as darkness took me.

_Some time later_

I woke up to see that I was hand cuffed in a wooden chair. I also realized that my mask, helmet, and vest were gone. I looked around the room and saw Ozpin seating behind a desk across from me. He currently was looking threw a pile of papers. I tried to get out of my cuffs, but they wouldn't budge.

"You're finally awake." Ozpin said. I looked up as he took a sip from a coffee mug. He put aside his papers and started to study me. "I know who you are and what you are. And I'm not just talking about being part of Black Storm. Most people would call you a monster cause of your semblance."

"And you are one those people. Someone that can handle my semblance can't handle a myth coming true. Do what Atlas did when they found out? Find a way to make it a weapon or destroy the ones who wield it." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear me.

"What is your real name?" I looked at him with a confused look.

"Excuse me? Why would you want to learn my real name?" he got up from his seat and walked towards me.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you agree to attend my school, I will not turn you over to Ironwood and Atlas. But, I will assign someone to watch over you. If you even think about hurting someone from this school, I will hand you over to Ironwood. So, what do you say? Go to an Atlas prison again or join Beacon." I thought it over for a couple of seconds.

"My real name is Ghost and yes, I will join. But, I don't wear any kind of school uniform and I get all my stuff back." He smirked at me and he started to undo my cuffs me. "Now, if you would please follow me." he said to me as he finished. We walked out of his office and started to head towards the students' dorms. We stopped at one of the dorm's doors and Ozpin knocked on it. The door opened revealing a small girl who should be at least fourteen or fifteen in a black and red combat skirt.

"Hi, Professor Ozpin. What can I do for you?" she asked him.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you and your team about assigning a new teammate to your team." He responded to her. She opened the door and both of us entered the dorm. When I walked in, I saw unstable make shifted bunk beds and three other girls. One of the girls, who was reading had black hair with a black ribbon and I could tell she was a Faunas. A girl in I quickly recognize as Weiss Schnee, when she saw me I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. The last girl was Yang and her eyes were pretty wide when she saw me.

"Professor Ozpin, what is this mercenary doing here?" I heard the Schnee girl ask.

"He will be joining your team starting as of today." Ozpin stated.

"WHAT?! That's a horrible idea! Do you know what he is?! He's part of that murderess Black Storm!" I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"For once I have to agree with Weiss. Black Storm murdered thousands of Faunas doing the Faunus Rights Revolution. He should be handed over to the military." the Faunas said. I looked over to Yang and saw her still starting at me in shock.

"Don't blame me for what my company did in the past, Faunas. And, Schnee do you think I forget about you or what your father did?" I snapped back at them. The Faunas stared at me with shock and the Schnee looked down.

"Wait, how did you know about Blake?" I heard the girl in the red and black combat skirt ask.

"That's the other thing I should mention. Ghost here has a special semblance that is only give to his kind." Ozpin said. 'You bastard, what are you doing?!' I mentally yelled at him.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Blake asked. Everyone in the room was now starting at me.

"There are legends talking about creatures that are part Grimm and part human. They are called "White Grimm"." Everyone stared at me with mouths wide open.

"Wait, you mean he's a Creature of Grim. How is that possible?" Blake asked. Ozpin looked at me to answer and I let out a sigh.

"No one really knows, but man thought we were still Grimm and almost put us to the brink of extinction. I'm one of the very few who are left. And, it wasn't your place to tell them!" I yelled at Ozpin.

"Yes, but as long you are here they need to know. Team RWBY the real reason he's joining your team is, I want you to keep a close eye on him. As long he stays here he's your responsibility. Good luck and Ghost your stuff will be up here later today." He left soon after and I had everyone still staring at me.

"I guess I'm stuck here with you guys. And, you two want to kill me because of what I use to be." I went over to the window and sat down underneath it. I closed my eyes for a bit, but something jumped on me. I opened my eyes and saw a black and white dog in my face with his tongue out. "Who's dog?" I started to scratch one of his ears and in return he lied down on my lap.

"That's Zwei. He's mine and Yang's dog." Ruby said happily. She went and sat down by the Schnee, I looked back up and saw everyone still staring at me. "Would you mind telling us about the White Grimm?" I looked at Ruby and she was a little bit nervous in asking the question.

"They are people whose semblance has three phases. The first phase let's any Creature of Grimm think the person is also Grimm. The second phase allows them to take control of a Grimm. Lastly, the third phase is said to transform the person into a White Grimm creature. Isn't that correct?" Blake said to me. I nodded 'yes' in response. "So, what phase are you second or third?"

"That is non of your business." I got up from my spot and walked out of the room. I looked around the hallway, until I spotted the blonde female huntress. She walked towards me and stopped only a few feet away from me.

"Pleas follow me, Mr. Ghost." She said and started to walk away from me. I followed her down the hall, until we stopped at a large arena. She pulled out her riding crop and fired a huge gust of wind at me. I tried to dodge left, but her attack knocked me to the floor. I got up and charged at her, but she fired another gust of wind at me. "I don't even know Ozpin sees in you."

"Lets see you have a weapon and I don't have anything to defend myself." I said as I got up. She walked over to me and dropped my knife in front of me. I picked it up and got ready to attack. She was getting ready to fire another shot of wind, but I quickly swept her feet from under her and had my blade against her neck.

"Impressive, but I should expect more from a mercenary like yourself." I retracted my blade and left her in large room by herself. I headed back to my dorms, but was stop when I saw a familiar face.

"Pyrrah Nikos, it's been a long time." I said out loud to her. She turned at the sound of my voice and was shocked to see me standing there. She walked towards me and to my surprise slapped me across the face. "OW! What was that for?!"

"That for coming here, you idiot." She said and quickly hugged me.

"And, this is for?" I asked in shocked

"And, this is because I missed you." She let go with both of her cheeks red. "Why are you even here? I thought you still worked for Black Storm?" she whispered. We known each other since the day I saved her life from an Ursa Major in some forest in Mistral. Ever since then we stayed in touch, expect for past few day I was sent/broke out of prison.

"I guess we are going to be classmates, because Ozpin offered me a deal. If I agree to attend Beacon, he won't tell Atlas were I'm at."

"Wait, why would Atlas want to find you?" I scratched the back of my and started smiling nervously.

"Well, I may…tried to…kill a general…and escaped a military prison." I said nervous as hell. She faced palmed her head and let out a loud sigh.

"You some times be such an idiot, but it still good to see an old friend. Anyway, I should head back to my dorm, but it was great see you again." She hugged me one last time and started to walk away. I was the only one left in hallway, until I thought it was a good idea to head back to the team RWBY's dorm. When I entered the team's dorm and everyone was asleep, expect for Blake who was reading a book.

"You're still up?" I said in whisper. I noticed that my bag was on the floor near her bed. I opened it up and making sure nothing was missing.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied and turned a page in her book.

"Not you, I'm talking to Yang."

"How did you know I was still awake?" Yang said from her bed.

"It's a gift. So, where do I sleep?" I asked both of them. Blake ignored my comment unlike Yang.

"You could sleep with me in my bed." she stated. I shrugged it off and sat on the floor.

"So, the floor then." I closed my eyes, but was soon punched by Yang in the arm. "And, what was that for?" I looked up at her.

"I was being serious. Now, come on." She pulled me up and dragged me to her bunk bed. She hopped up on the bed and I heard her moving towards the wall.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" I asked Blake and she shook her head 'no'. I let out a loud sigh and jumped up on the bed with Yang's back facing me. I laid down with my back to her, but felt someone's arms around me. I turned around and found Yang's head in my neck. "What are you doing?" I whispered to her, but it was to late she was fast asleep. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her a little bit closer. I let out a long sigh and quickly went off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go boys and girls, chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed and for the people who read Shattered Skies over Remnant, next chapter will be out later this week. Review, fav, and follow.<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**


	4. Update

**Sup guys, I here to tell you about a poll I recently put up and that you guys should vote for the top two choices. All the stories are a Spawn crossover and the winner will be announced after Necro Wolf or Storm's Ghost. Also, you guys should check out my new crossover The Spectre and The Shock Trooper. That crossover will be updated once a month and if you are wondering about any of my other stories they will be listed below. Like I said before, vote and check out my new crossover. Peace and have a great day.**

**Breaking Freelancer- once every other week starting next week saturday or sunday**

**Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar- One chapter for one story every other week starting this sometime this week**

**Shattered Skies over Remnant- once every two weeks starting next week**

**Necro Wolf and Storm's Ghost- same thing that is happening with Demon of Zero and The ONI Familiar, but every other three weeks, started yestarday (P.S. a Storm's Ghost chapter will be posted sometime this week though)**

**The Darkness Reborn and Three Headed Dog- I have not made up my mind with**

**Any more questions just PM me or leave in the reveiws.**

**-Death Snake signing out**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Death Snake here and Storm's Ghost is back. (Crickets sounds) Yep, you guys are still assholes. Anyway, people want to know how Blake knows the stages and why did Yang did what she did. All of that will be explained in this chapter and/or next couple chapters.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Atlas Military Archives: Black Strom's Units: Grimm Hunters<strong>

**Other Names: Souls of the Grimm and White Grimm**

**Known people: Ghost**

**Semblance: Grimm's Ghost**

**Weapons: Varies**

**Threat Level: Dangerous. Only engage when they are in human form.**

**_Next Page: General Drake August _**

* * *

><p>"He's still here!" I heard whispered yell. I popped open one of my eyes and saw Ruby, Weiss, and Blake looking at me. I groaned at them and started to turn around, but found myself face to face with a smiling Yang.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine." Yang said to me. I groaned again and started to get out of the bunk bed. I hopped out bed and saw everyone staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at all them, and then I noticed what they were wearing. They were all wearing long stockings an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. The Beacon Academy's uniform. I sighed and walked over to my bag, I opened it up and pulled out a Hawk and holsted it to my right side. I also pulled out Choas and slid onto my right hand. I started to walk out of the room until the Schnee girl yelled at me.

"And where are you going?" she asked with an attudie.

_'I swear, I going to kill her one day'_ I thought to myself.

"I'm going out for a bit." I replied to her and before she could say anything I slammed the door behind me. "I hate my fucking life." I whispered to myself as I started to close my eyes.

"I see you got on Weiss's good side." I heard Pyrrah's voice. I opened up my eyes and saw her standing in the middle of one of the dorm's doorway. She smirked at me and I just sighed again. I also noticed she was wearing one of Beacon's uniforms.

"I wonder sometimes, was it worth joining Beacon." I said to her. She smiled at me and turned her towards the dorm.

"Nora, tell Jaune that I'm going to show an old friend around the school. I will meet you guys up later for breakfast." She shouted into the dorm room. She turned to me again and started to walk off. "Are you coming?" she turned around to me and asked. I walked towards her and soon she started to show me around the school. She showed me were the classrooms were, the amphitheater, and couple areas. When she was done giving me the tour we headed to the dinning hall to get some breakfast.

Once we arrived there, we got some food and headed to a table that was somewhat in the middle of the room. Seating at the table was a blonde hair boy, orange haired girl, and a guy with black hair with a pink strand in it. Also seating there was Team RWBY, who had their backs to us. She took a seat between the to guys and I took seat at the end of the table near Yang, who was one of the many people at the table shock to see me with Pyrrah.

"Uh, Pyrrah, who's your friend?" asked the blonde boy, who was absolutely confused like everyone else.

"Oh. Guys, this is my old friend I mention last night. Ghost, this is Nora Valkyrie, Ren Lie, and our team's leader Jaune Arc." She introduces us all.

"Wait a second. How in the world do you know Pyrrah?" Weiss asked me.

"I saved her life." I replied. I picked up my sandwich, which I had grabbed earlier, and saw everyone's eyes upon me except Pyrrah who starting to eat her breakfast.

"Pyrrah, you never told us that!" Nora exclaimed. I saw Pyrrah looking straight at me.

"Do you want to tell them the story or should I?" She asked with smirk starting to appear on her face.

"I was sent out to patrol a section of a forest in Mistral, one day. Well, I saw Ursa Major charging at a certain red haired girl and I decide to intervene." I hold up Chaos in its gauntlet form. "I ran straight at it and fired a grenade as I suckered punched it in the jaw." Everyone's eyes turned from me to Pyrrah looking for approval.

"Yeah, that basically sums up the whole story. Since then, we were great friends. Even when you started to work for Black Storm." She said the last part quietly, so no one could here it, I just smirked in response until I saw Nora's and Ren's faces turn to shock, but Jaune's face just had a confused look on it.

"You are with the same company that is responsible for the thousand attacks on the Faunas in the war?" Ren asked

"In my defense, we were hired to do what was necessary. You can blame Atlas for that." I replied. I caught of a glismpe of Blake glaring daggers at me, but I ignored it for now.

"Uh, guys, who's Black Storm?" Jaune asked all of us. We turn to her and Pyrrah was about to answer her question, but a bell went off, interceding the end of breakfast.

"Come on guys, we have to get to Port's class before we are late." Yang said. I look down at my sandwich and quickly stuffed it down my gullet, then headed off with everyone else. We arrived at a classroom and took our seats in the small classroom, and waited for this "Port" guy to show up. After a short while, a man with a large white mustache walked in. He was wearing a red suit with golden trim on it.

"Good morning class, today we will be finishing our discussion of the myth of the legendary White Grimm. Now, would someone tell me where we left off yesterday?" He asked everyone. No one had raised their hands for a long while until Weiss said something.

"I believe we were just getting into the subject, sir." Weiss replied.

_'This should be good. Yes, tell them the legend of the White Grimm, how they used to be treated normally like any other human or Faunas on Remnant' _I thought angrily to myself, but did not let it show on my face.

"Oh, well then. A White Grimm is a stronger and more dangerous version of a regular creature of Grimm. Did I mention about the three phases of a White Grimm?" No one replied, expect Blake this time.

"Yes you did, sir. How the first phase allow the White Grimm not to be detected by any creatures of Grimm. The second phase allows the person to take control of a Grimm. And finally the third phase is where the White Grimm actually becomes a creature of Grimm." She said to Port.

"Very good, Ms. Belladonna. Yes, a White Grimm has three phases until they become an actual White Grimm. Legends tell that even the best of Hunters and Huntresses could not defeat these most powerful beasts. Until, two hunters found away to kill off the entire race. Or that's how the legend goes."

_'Not the entire race, you old bastard'_ I thought.

"Sir, is the statue on campus showing off the hunter and huntress, are the same ones from the myth?" Someone asked.

"Yes in the matter a fact they are the same ones."

"Excuse me, sir. But how do you know the White Grimm are not extinct?" I ask out loud. Everyone in the room turned their attention to me and Port was a bit surprise by the question.

"That is highly unlikely, Mister…"

"Ghost, sir. But lets say that someone is a White Grimm. Would you kill them because they are a Grimm or would you spare that person's life?" everyone was now interested in my question and what was Port's answer going to be.

"Well, I do not know how to answer your question." He stated and quickly another bell went off to signal the next class. I quickly got up from seat and started to leave the classroom until Port called out to me. "Mr. Ghost, I can tell you are very interested in ones opinion of the White Grimm. Why?" I turn around and changed my entire left eye too red, I raise my left arm and black vortex started to form around it. Port was taken back at what happen next, my entire left arm was turn into a White Beowulf arm with black spikes on my forearm.

"Does this answer your question?" I turn my arm and eye back to normal, and started to walk out again until I stopped in the classroom's doorway. "I would like it if you kept this a secret, Professor Port." I called out and started to meet up with the others at the next class. I walked out the classroom and saw Pyrrah waiting for me.

"Why haven't you told me?" she asked me.

"Because I knew you were going act like this." I told her. "Don't worry I have everything under control."

"When did it happen?" I saw what she meant by 'it'.

"Last night, but like I said before I have it under control. Can we just go to our next class please?" She let out a sigh and we started to head to the next class. The next class was basically a history class, taught by a man named "Oobleck". I was currently seating next to Pyrrah and Blake as a man was literary speeding around the classroom talking about the Faunus War.

"Would someone please tell me what happen at the battle of Alan Port?" He asked out loud. I saw Pyrrah raising her hand along with Blake, but instead called on me. "You, Mr. Ghost. You seem to be familiar with war and strategy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the same outfit an officer of Black Storm would wear?"

_'How in the hell did he know?' _I asked myself.

"Yes it is, sir. But how do you know what an Black Storm uniform look like?" I asked.

"I'm history teacher of course. Now, would you please answer my question?"

"Alan Port was under by a heavy Faunas resistance. The Faunas forces were carrying anti-air weapons, stolen short-range artillery, and anti-tank weapons. Atlas had hired Black Storm to deal with the resistance and if necessary burn the entire city to the ground. Back then Atlas didn't really care if any civilians died that day. When Black Storm arrived at a nearby town of Petersburg, they started to fire their weapons on our scouting party. But in the middle of the night of the same day, Black Storm sent in their prototype artillery cannon called the 'Monster'. After three days of continuous bombardment, we sent in our tanks called 'Land-Sharks'. Quickly the entire city was destroyed, there was no survivors that day."

Everyone was silent after the story and was staring at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Ghost. Now, would some tell me what happen at the ending of the war," Oobleck asked, trying to get all the attention off of me.

"How did you know all of that?" Blake whispered to me.

"Because, I was the one who ordered the deployment of the attack. I join them when I was fifteen and quickly rose through the ranks. I was made second in command of the Black Storm when the operation was complete. I am truly sorry for all of those deaths." I whispered to her.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you guys. And before I go I want to say that while writing this I found out about the death of the great Monty Oum. I know so many people are dedicating their stories to him and I'm going to be one of those guys too. So, remember to follow, fav, and review. Also, check out the voting page for my next crossover and vote. Please for the love of god, VOTE! Now, like the Juggalo I am, I'm going to murder some people with hatchet. (Not really, but don't hate me for listening to ICP)<strong>

**-Death Snake signing out**

**In memory of Monty Oum the creator of RWBY, Dead Fantasy, and Haloid**


End file.
